marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine
. His mutation did not present itself until he witnessed a violent death, and was forced to flee his home and live on the road due to the claws made of bone that protrude from between his knuckles. For a time, he lived amongst the beasts of the wilderness, before making his way to Japan during World War II. While there, he learned the ways of the Samurai to help calm his berserker rage, before another violent death triggered his return to his native country and the black ops program of Weapon X. There, they grafted Adamantium to his bones, erased his memory, and continued his warrior training, turning him into their fiercest soldier and ultimate achievement. Eventually he would meet Charles Xavier, who would befriend Logan and persuade him to join the third incarnation of the X-Men. From there, Wolverine has been in and out of many teams, drifting between his own agenda and those of leaders he believes in. | Alternate1 = 1610; Ultimate_X-Men_Vol_1_41_Cover_Wolverine_(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Alternate2 = Cable | Alternate3 = Master Mold; Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_X-Men_Annual_Vol_1_1Page_27_James_Howlett_(Earth-81122)_th.jpg | Alternate4 = 982 | Alternate5 = 811 | Alternate6 = Weapon X | Alternate7 = 1298 | Alternate8 = 58163 | Alternate9 = 9997 | Alternate10 = 2149 | Alternate11 = 8101 | Alternate12 = 21050 | Alternate13 = 95019 | Alternate14 = 7085 | Alternate15 = 91126 | Alternate16 = 691 | Alternate17 = 9105 | Alternate18 = TRN129; James Howlett (Earth-TRN129).jpg | Alternate19 = 90210 | Alternate20 = 9200 | Alternate21 = 617 | Alternate22 = 5700 | Alternate23 = James Howlett | Alternate24 = Weapon X | Alternate25 = Patch | Alternate26 = 6195 | Alternate27 = Weapon X | Alternate28 = 12 | Alternate29 = 1081 | Alternate30 = Professor W | Alternate31 = The Wild Man | Alternate32 = 5211 | Alternate33 = 8649 | Alternate34 = 901237 | Alternate35 = 8545 | Alternate36 = 42777 | Alternate37 = 9927 | Alternate38 = 94831 | Alternate39 = 37072 | Alternate40 = 127 | Alternate41 = 1720 | Alternate42 = 91172 | Alternate43 = Logan | Alternate44 = 1108 | Alternate45 = 10330 | Alternate46 = Wolverine | Alternate47 = Logan | Alternate48 = 7207 | Alternate49 = 10011; Wolverine (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate50 = 90227 | Alternate51 = 92272 | Alternate52 = 3873; James Howlett (Earth-3873) & Emma Frost (Earth-3873).jpg | Alternate53 = 26 | Alternate54 = 538; Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 page 12 James Howlett (Earth-538).jpg | Alternate55 = 29007 | Alternate56 = 3071 | Alternate57 = 8280; Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 160 page 11 James Howlett (Earth-8280).jpg | Alternate58 = 8720 | Alternate59 = 5113; Wolverine (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate60 = Hooded Man | Alternate61 = 81156 | Alternate62 = 98 | Alternate63 = 3515 | Alternate64 = 9939 | Alternate65 = 15104 | Alternate66 = 20051; X-Men and Power Pack Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate67 = 4321; Wolverine (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate68 = 81727 | Alternate69 = 48909; What If Vol 2 3 page 28 James Howlett (Earth-48909).jpg | Alternate70 = 89112 | Alternate71 = 89121 | Alternate72 = 907 | Alternate73 = 92300; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate74 = 9291 | Alternate75 = 4392 | Alternate76 = 21993; James Howlett Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate77 = 39259 | Alternate78 = 199406 | Alternate79 = 77995 | Alternate80 = 97193 | Alternate81 = 9793; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate82 = 2988 | Alternate83 = 523004 | Alternate84 = 900 | Alternate85 = 1004 | Alternate86 = 1005 | Alternate87 = 1008 | Alternate88 = 1031 | Alternate89 = 1033 | Alternate90 = 1034 | Alternate91 = 1036 | Alternate92 = 1038 | Alternate93 = 200508 | Alternate94 = 4011 | Alternate95 = 41001 | Alternate96 = 70105 | Alternate97 = Canuck | Alternate98 = 615.9; Wolverine (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Alternate99 = 97799 | Alternate100 = Logan; Age_of_X_Alpha_Vol_1_1_page_25_James_Howlett_(Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate101 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN028); Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 1 page 10 James Howlett (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate102 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN030); No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate103 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN036); LoganTRN036.jpg | Alternate104 = 40081; James Howlett (Earth-40081).jpg | Alternate105 = 33900; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate106 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN035); No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate107 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN046); No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate108 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN0107); No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate109 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN0108); No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate110 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN0109); No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate111 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN0110); No_Image_Male.jpg | Movies1 = James Howlett (Earth-10005) | Television1 = 8107 | Television2 = 8919 | Television3 = 194111 | Television4 = Wolverine (Logan) | Television5 = Wolverine (Logan) | Television6 = Wolverine (Logan) | Television7 = Wolverine (Logan) | Television8 = Wolverine (Logan) | Television9 = 80920 | Television10 = 123456; Wolverine-marvel-super-hero-squad-game-character-artwork.jpg | Video Games1 = 50701 | Video Games2 = 7964 | Video Games3 = 6109 | Video Games4 = 96169; Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - James Howlett (Earth-96169).jpg | Video Games5 = 199312; James Howlett (Spider-Man & X-Men Arcade's Revenge).jpg | Video Games6 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN005); Ultimate_Spider-Man_(Video_Game)_James_Howlett_(Earth-TRN005).jpg | Video Games7 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN009); James Howlett (Spider-Man Web of Shadows) 0001.jpg | Video Games8 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN057); James Howlett (Earth-TRN057).jpg | Video Games9 = 2000; No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games10 = 205117; No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games11 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN002); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games12 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN003); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games13 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN004); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games14 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN007); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games15 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN018); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games16 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN056); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games17 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN058); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games18 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN059); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games19 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN060); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games20 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN062); No_Image_Male.jpg | Others1 = Daken; Dark Wolverine Vol 1 77 Daken (Akihiro) (Earth-616).png | Others2 = X-23; X-23 Target X Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others3 = Wolverine (M-Branch) | Others4 = Skrull Subversive | Others5 = Albert; Albert (Earth-616) 0002.jpg | Others6 = Infinity War Doppelganger | Others7 = Savage Land Skrull | Others8 = War Skrull; Wolverine (War Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others9 = Hellverine; Hellverine.jpg | Others10 = Sentinel; Ultimate_X-Men_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_1_Page_27_Wolverine_(Sentinel)_(Earth-81122)_th.jpg‎ | Others11 = Laura Kinney | Others12 = Holocaust's minion | Others13 = Rancor | Others14 = Talogan | Others15 = Wolverina; Wolverina (Earth-What The--?!).jpg | Others16 = Wolverine | Others17 = Wolverine | Others18 = Clone; Wolverine (Clone) (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Others19 = Doppelganger; No_Image_Male.jpg | Others20 = Cyborg Clone; No_Image_Male.jpg | Others21 = Wolverine; No_Image_Female.jpg | Others22 = Wolverine; No_Image_Female.jpg | Related1 = Mean | Related2 = Dark Claw | Related3 = Wolvie (Mojoverse) }}